MLP spike : the origins of the flume : the movie
by joey.rock.76
Summary: When Spike the dragon turns 16 years old and becomes a teenager, he soon ask again the same question to twilight and princess celestia but his parents and where he comes from, but after spikes 16 birthday celestia shows him a silver bracelet that has a simple of fire and gives it to him as a gift, spike then learns that he is more than just a regular dragon his something more .


**hello everybody or should I say everpony lol anyway .76 and I'm back from the hard day of school work that I didn't have time to finish my story so I wanted to publish this story already because, if been looking on my** **Traffic – Statistical list and knottiest that you all like my review so without farther ado here's my spike origin story finish and ready to read hope you like it.**

**Ch. 1 The legend of the crystal empire **

**It was a bright sunny day in the land of equestria the bird were singing, the wind was so relaxing blowing everywhere, even the river water was peaceful today, as the light of day raised to the sky ever pony was wake, everything was opening, the restraint's / candy store / to the dressing shop atop of the hill that was a boutique which was rarity of course, and the library which is where a story takes place.**

**Inside the Golden Oak Library was twilight and three little filly's named sweetie bell / apple bloom / and Scootaloo , they were sitting down hearing twilight read an adventure book based on her and her friends as wall , there trying to see if they can get an adventure cutie mark by reading all about it and then try it on their own . **

**As the three little fillies were leasing carefully and trying to not lose track, Twilight was finishing the last lines in the book. **

"As are hero rescues the princess from the evil wizard and sleazes him , evil vanished from all over the kingdom, and hero and her princess shard a warm kiss THE END "said** twilight as she closed the book** **and looked** **down at the little filly's** **with a warm smile on her face. **

"So what do you think you'd learned form that story guys "**said twilight? **

**Sweetie ball was the first to explain what she'd learned **"wall I learned that you don't have to wait that long for your prince charming to come and recuse you, I mean come on "**then seconds later she remembers she sounds just like her older sister.**

"You sounded just like Rarity now sweetie bell "**twilight said with a chuckle**.

"Yeah I was thinking about that to "**sweetie replied how was also chuckling as wall**.

"Will've I've learned that sticking with each other will help you get out of any echo situation …wall mostly " **apple bloom said with a smirk on her face , remembering the dreadful adventures they use to have when they were kids .**

**Twilight nodded, agreeing with her about the same thing she'd been throw, she looked over to Scootaloo how an unexcited look had. **

"What about you scoot "**twilight said**

"Oh me nothing "**she said unexcited**

"WHAT NOTHING ….. What do you mean nothing? "**Twilight said with a shocked expression on her face. **

Oh no I did … but it's just that …. Wall guys don't you think that where … know leasing to the some story over and over again "**Said Scootaloo**

"What do you mean Scootaloo "**said twilight confusedly **

"You know were hero go's on a quest and save the princess by defeating evil wizards / monsters / and dragons to I mean come on it's the something in ever hero book , and they don't even write a sequel " they just continue on with their life's without writing another book "**Scootaloo pointed out explaining to twilight what it really needed. **

"Hmm … wall what do want in hero book scoot "**Said twilight **

"Wall I for one's think that this story needed more action"** Scootaloo said**

"Oh … ok what else" **twilight said and the three filly's began to explain what they really wanted.**

"Romance "**shouted sweetie**

"Ya and "**said twilight**

"Team work "**shouted apple **

"And "**twilight repeatedly said**

"Mystery "**shouted scoot**

"AND MUST OF ALL FRIENDSHIP "**the three fillies shouted at the same time explained to twilight what a real hero means.**

**Twilight was pleased to hear those last words; friendship had always been her first solution in getting out of a situation that she and her best friends been throw over the years, and friendship means everything to her, especially if it means having them as family.**

" so do you have any books like that twilight " **Scootaloo said** " I hope you do cause it sound like's like a awhile story to me don't you think guys " **apple bloom and sweetie agree with a node. **

**Twilight was rubbing her shin and think for a few seconds than she walked over to the stairs that lead to her bed room floor, she walked over to spike's old bed and under the covers was a journal / dear, twilight picked it up and stare at it for few seconds and walked backed down to the room she was in earlier.**

**After she got what she needed she sit right back down, the fellies were looking at her and the book with a confused look on their faces. **

"Ahh twilight this is not a book "**sweetie ball said** "this is a journal "

**Twilight looked down at sweetie ball, she was explained way she had spike's journal in the first place.**

"I know it's a journal silly and it's from my favorite write / friend / and my number 1assistant spike "**twilight said**

"From spike Hu …wall why do you have it and more importantly why is it so perishes to you?" **sweetie ball said with still a confused look on her face. **

"Because it's about spike and his must great's adventure yet "**twilight said hugging tightly the book in her hooves with also a warm smile on her face.**" Spike is more than just my assistant and friend he is the hero of equestria ".

**Sweetie ball and the others was still confused about how in the world did spike become hero of equestria? **

**Scootaloo was the first to answer **"so how did spike even become a hero of equestria anyway?" **Scootaloo said**

"Do you real like to know "**twilight said opening the book to get ready? **

"YES TELL USE YES TELL USE" the three little fillies' **said with excitement**

"ok , ok " **twilight said trying to come down the fillies** **before there overload with excitement** " now listen carefully because this is going to blow your minds away "**without any more excitement twilight open the journal, she cleared her throat for a minute and began reading .**

"A hundred years ago lived a kingdom that was made interlay made out crystals and was ruled by dragons, but these dragons weren't just ordinary dragons, no this dragons had all caned of deferent abilities, Ice / lighting / earth / air /and water , but in this kingdom , fire was the most powerful element of all caned".** Twilight said **

"How come "**Scootaloo said**

"That's because this kingdom was ruled by one beautiful dragon named** sapphire**, she was a light blue dragon, and with the power of royalty and** the** **sapphire of immortality **she ruled the dragon realm and keep equiseta safe from thus how wall herm it forever, you see the sapphire of immortality allows dragons to live forever but also legend says that however maintains the sapphire will also have the power to rule equestria." **Twilight said explicitly**

"That sound awful "**sweetie ball said shockingly**

"Yes but sapphire and her dragon kingdom keep the sapphire of power safe for years to come "**twilight said **" but she don't know…. that one day the kingdom would fall…to darkness " **twilight said sadly**

**The kingdom was under attack by other strange dragons unknown not from this realm, nether the princess know how they were, she know one thing what they were actually here for was the crystal and its powers, the kingdom fight back with fearlessly against the dragon forces but unsuccessful succeed, the kingdom had no hope and no power against the forces and was about to surrender, the princess was hopes….until one dragon the kingdom had never seen before fight against them , he was a dragon with purple skin and green spikes on his back and can fire green flumes of pore fire , he was something that the kingdom and the dark focuses don't except , but with the power of his flume he burst fire everywhere around the kingdom , the kingdom was protected by a wall of flume that the dark focuses couldn't enter , the power of the hero's flume fired multiply flumes at the dark focuses with that the focuses of darkness were defenseless and retried".**

"**The kingdom was at peace ones again and with that the hero and princess shard a deep kiss and years later they got married and the now hero became king of the crystal empire, several days past and the king and queen had a child and was waiting to be hatched, the king informed everyone that he was going to have a son, the dragons of the kingdom chard with excitement for their new prince and they lived happily ever after….or so they thought.**

"**The hero was afraid that the dark focuses would return to take over there realm and cast it with shadows again as always hero was right the dark focuses did return but with a hole army if troops , the dragon kingdom was beginning to fall as the dragon troops trade they best defend the kingdom, they failed and can't hold back the dark focuses entered the kingdom Enserch for they prize , deep below the crystal kingdom was the king and queen running to the crystal chamber with their little one in her mother's aims.**

**And that's where story takes place (inside the journal) **

"Sapphire this way to the chamber room we must harry" **the king informed her queen.**

**The king and queen kept on run down a hall that had frames of different dragon rulers across the wall, the entered a hedge room with a small plate form that was in the middle of the room and had a hedge door in front across the other side if the room, the king and queen sit down there child in the middle of the plate form.**

"Hinny what are we going to do "**sapphire said in panicle"** we can't let are son be tanked by those monster "**she turn torrid the hedge door at the end of the room** "especially no the sapphire"

The king was paralyzed and brave at the same time and said "I know sapphire but we must protect are most prized precious and that is are son "**he said **

"So what must we do my king "**she said **

**The king toke in a deep breath and blow out fire green flumes out of his mouth and into the air, the green flumes were scattered everywhere, the king used his two claws to suck the energy and made it into a sphere of one green fire energy ball, he walked over to the egg and in one blow of his month he transfer all his powers to his son, he felt weak without power but still was strong.**

"You will carry out my ligase my sonand when the time comes you will be ready to fight my battles to protect the kingdom and equestria "**he picked up the egg and brat it over to sapphire and heading it to her**. 

**Then out of nowhere the heard a loud knock at the door it sound like there were trying to brick it down, the king had to think of something quick, he stand in front of the sphere and with just one drop of his leftover power he made a teleporter in the middle of the room, he walked back to sapphire who was standing on the other side of the still teleporter and explained what he had to do for her and his son.**

"Sapphire listen …you must get out of her wall you have a chance…the portal will take you to the serfs…i…I won't be able to make it only you can "**the hero said to sapphire how was crying with riverine tears and her face** "you must protect are son sapphire ... because he is the world to use both "

"I…won't …leave …without you "**sapphire said tearing up even more**

"There is no other way sapphire you most go "** he walked her over to the portal and stopped , before he let her go he hold her hands for a few seconds and looked up to her and said** " sapphire I love you " **he said hugging her**

"I … love you to "**she said giving him a huge back**

**So with that they deported from each other and sapphire entered the teleporter and was slowly disappearing, she waved a good bye and vanished into thin air, she found herself outside the kingdoms walls behind her she could see the kingdom falling into passes and covered in dark clouds, with that she charged away, a few minutes later she had passed neighagra falls and over the river mountains and a few minutes later made it to the ever free forest were she had to stop for a breather , but she know she couldn't stop because she know that she was being followed by dark force troops , she placed her son down on two rocks and stared at him for a few seconds before realizing that she wasn't going to escape alive she know that she had only one choose and that was to save her son , she sat right next to the egg and takeout a silver bracelet and pleased it over the egg , and then she use her magical powers to make a shield around the egg and also the bracelet.**

"This will keep you save as long as the bracelet is attached to you, you will be save from harms waves **"before she was but to leave she give one last kiss and huge and said "momma **loves you baby …daddy loves you…we both love you ...be safe my little one "**and with that she ran off crying with tears of sadness, the egg was left alone in the woods.**

"It must be sad leavening something so important to them even their son …it's just sad" **sweetie ball said**

"Ya I know I felt that way to when I was reading this story to myself it brings tear to your eyes dissent it "**twilight said seeing sweetie ball tear a little.**

"So what happened to the egg anyway?" **scoot said**

"Wall let's get right back to it and found out "**twilight said returning back to the book**

**As time turned into day, days turned into mouths, the egg was still standing there alone without no one to take care of him he was…alone …but one day someone or should I say somepony come and found the egg out in the middle of the ever free forest alone with no one else with him , he was curious to wither leave the egg there to die are get help for the little one , he decided to take it back to center lot castle to see if princess celestia had anything to help the purr defenseless egg .**

**And that's the end of this chapter on spikes origins I'll be writing the next chapter soon hope you liked it and follow and also don't forget to send comments guys I'll appreciate it THANKS FOR READING **


End file.
